


Lazy Day

by yourbonnieprince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbonnieprince/pseuds/yourbonnieprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will take advantage of a lazy Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> !THIS FIC DOES MENTION AN EVENT FROM THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! It isn't a spoiler so those who haven't read it should be safe. Okay, yeah my summaries are still terrible. BUT LOOK GUYS, A MATURE RATING.

Tanned fingertips trace along pale skin. It was a lazy Saturday morning, perfect for lying around and doing nothing. Doing nothing. A weird term for a demigod to use. There was usually always something they had to be doing. It's been a year and a half since the end of the war with Gaea and Will is confident they won't ever have to deal with her again. At least, he surely hopes so. Immortals were unpredictable and Gaea had a lot of power and allies. Will decides not to dwell on that fact. It just put into perspective how much the odds were stacked against them. A lot of them couldn't handle another war.  His fingertips continue to trace along Nico's back. They were in a tent the Romans weren't using. Yes, the Romans were visiting and apparently the entire legion needed to be with Reyna and Frank when they arrived. They would've stayed in the Hades cabin but what they got up to the night before would've been inappropriate to do with Hazel barely a foot from them on the other side of her curtain. She probably would've had an aneurysm. Nico shifts in his sleep but doesn't awaken. Will wondered what he was dreaming about. He hoped something nice. After years of nightmares and visions, prophetic dreams was something Nico shouldn't have to bother with. Will can hear a few Romans moving around in between the tents. It brought him back to the present. Shifting under his fingertips and muttered curses let him know Nico was awake. 

"Good morning to you too." The blond says, chuckling. 

"I can tell it's early." Nico grouses, burrowing in the blankets, face now pressed against Will's chest to block out the sunlight filtering through the tent flap.

"Not overly early. It's 8 AM." 

"You wake with the sun. 8 AM is early for everyone else." 

Will can't feel any heat from Nico's cheeks. The younger demigod wasn't blushing. The blond guesses last night had changed a few things. Either that or Nico was too tired to blush. He runs a hand through Nico's hair, watching strands the color of dark chocolate run along his fingers. 

"I suppose that is true. Sons and daughters of Apollo usually wake with the sun. We actually kind of get to see dad everyday. That is more than a lot of demigods get." Will says with a soft laugh.

Will massages Nico's scalp, gently running his nails through the strands of dark hair. 

"I heard from Percy dad has a sweet ride now instead of an old chariot."  

"It was a nice car but I vaguely remember it. That was a while ago." 

More like the timespan between then and now felt like eons. The brunet lifts his head up, dark hair falling in his face. Will brushes the hair away with a gentle hand, meeting Nico's eyes. The son of Hades seem to have ageless eyes. It almost felt like the younger demigod was staring into his soul. Perhaps he had that power. After what seemed like hours, Nico spoke again. 

"Thanks for telling me what I needed to hear all those months ago. I may have brushed it off and shut you out then, but I understand now. It's a work in progress but I'm slowly letting go of the pain." 

"A work in progress is better than no progress at all." 

The blond presses a kiss to the brunet's hair. 

"Also...About last night...." 

Nico couldn't finish his sentence. His cheeks have blushed so red, he looks like a strawberry. There was the blush the blond was used to. Will smirks and rolls on top of the brunet, making sure their nest of blankets effectively protects the smaller demigod from the uncomfortable floor of the tent. He rests his forearms on either side of Nico's head, effectively caging him in. Chocolate strands fan around the son of Hades's head. 

"Mmm...What about it, sunshine?" 

".....I liked it. I'm glad you were the first. And I would be content with you being the only." 

Will had to blush a little at that. This was his first serious relationship, too. He was guessing as he went, but Nico did seem content, which helped. 

"Me too, sunshine. I enjoyed last night, as well." 

The flush on the younger demigod's dissipates slowly, replaced with goosebumps. Thin fingers rest on Will's sides, sliding slowly up and down tanned skin. A shiver runs through the son of Apollo's body. Memories of last night come flooding back. Nico arching like a cat as Will kissed down his body. Soft, breathy moans falling from his lips as the blond explored. Combined hitching breaths and soft sighs echo in his mind. 

"Solace, you still with me?" 

Will snaps out of it. Would Nico be up for another round? Surely the son of Hades was sore...Good boyfriends asked. 

"Do you think you'd want to do it again?" 

Nico was quiet for a minute before answering. He looks half-embarrassed, half-aroused, which produces a strange expression.

"If you go easy on me, I'll be fine. I'm made of tougher stuff than that." 

"Of course you are, sunshine." 

Nico frowns at the nickname but let's it slide. Will leans down for a kiss, which Nico doesn't hesitate to return. Nico's lips were soft; Will didn't think he would ever get tired of them. The brunet vaguely tasted of the cinnamon sweets he'd eaten last night. After a couple minutes, they pull apart with a soft smack of lips. 

"Why don't we go about this time a little differently." The son of Apollo suggests. 

He pulls away from Nico, making the nest more comfortable and bunching up some blankets and pillows so when he rests against it, he's not lying completely flat. The son of Hades has wrapped himself in a blanket which reminds Will they hadn't really gotten dressed after last night. Nico inches over to the blond in his blanket cocoon. Will thinks it is the most adorable thing he's ever seen. 

"It was dark the first time, the sun reveals too much..." 

There was a deeper meaning to the words but the older demigod ignored it. Nico slowly settled in Will's lap, one leg on either side of the blond's hips. The son of Hades has to wriggle a little so his blanket can give him better movement. 

"A little gentler wriggling, Nico." Will says with a wince. 

"Sorry.." 

Nico bites his upper lip, hooking his arms around the blond's neck. The blanket falls around Nico's waist. The scars from Lycaon's attack in Portugal are still visible on his arms, even after a year. The son of Apollo pays them no mind, though he hoped the werewolf was experiencing a painful afterlife. Nico initiates the kiss this time, turning it into something deep and meaningful. Will slides his hands down the younger demigod's back. A soft gasp escapes the brunet's lips. Will breaks the kiss, Nico breathing a little heavily. He tightens his arms around the blond's neck. Blue eyes land on the small bottle of lotion that had been sitting on the shelf in the tent last night. It was now, luckily, within reach. He reaches for the bottle while Nico catches his breath. 

"Ugh, that lotion feels so slimy. It's not my favorite part." 

The son of Hades's nose is wrinkled up adorably in disgust. Will laughs softly, kissing the expression away. 

"It's all there is." 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." 

The son of Apollo distracts the brunet with kisses, setting the lotion aside for now. Will's hands slowly slide to Nico's thighs, feeling them quivering slightly under his touch. Nico's body was flushed from his cheeks to his chest. The blond pulls from their current kiss with a soft smack, kissing down the side of the brunet's neck, marveling at the softness of Nico's skin. Sure he had scars but what wasn't marred with silvery colored ridges was smooth. Will rests is lips against Nico's shoulder, his next words slightly muffled. 

"Are you comfortable, Nico? I know the position is a little odd." 

"I'm fine, Solace." 

The son of Hades had flushed redder still. He shifts again, a soft gasp escaping his lips. Will knew Nico could feel him. Yeah, the kissing had excited him. A blush covers the blond's own cheeks. He could tell the younger demigod was nearly as excited as he was. Will reaches for the lotion bottle again. Nico grimaces. 

"Just make this part quick." 

"I'll try." 

Will presses a kiss to Nico's shoulder while he squeezes a bit of the lotion onto his hand. The brunet's muscles are taught, probably anticipating the slimy lotion. 

"Hey, sunshine, calm down. Don't tense up, it'll hurt worse."

Will soothes Nico, watching his muscles slowly relax. He makes sure his hand is slick enough before slipping it under the blanket. A quiet rush of air comes from Nico's mouth when the first finger is inside of him. 

"Gods damn it lotion is disgusting", Nico mutters through heavier breathing. 

Will muffles his laugh against Nico's neck. The younger demigod could be cute without even trying. Another finger effectively stopped all complaints. The blond's free hand slips under the blanket, as well. He runs his hands along Nico's thigh and hip, squeezing them gently every now and then. The brunet rocks slowly on the fingers already inside of him, head falling back slightly, eyes fluttering. Will knew he could watch Nico come apart at the seams like this everyday for the rest of his life. He wanted to. 

"Mmffff..." 

The son of Hades has to muffle a moan in the son of Apollo's hair, hands shooting out reflexively,  gripping one of the blankets in the pile used to support the blond. Well, Will certainly knew what his fingers had just come in contact with. By now, the blond was aching for relief. Watching Nico ride his fingers wasn't helping the situation, either. Swallowing thickly, he lifts his face from the brunet's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, sunshine?"

"G-Guh...." The son of Hades takes a deep breath and tries to regain his train of thought.

"Good..Really good, actually. I feel stretched enough, I can't take anymore of this slimy, greasy lotion." 

Nico was probably right about feeling stretched enough, it wasn't so long ago they were in the same situation. Will chuckles, slowly removing his fingers from his boyfriend's skinny frame. 

"You know I have to use the lotion on myself right? I did last night." 

"I know, I know." 

Another grimace. 

"Once you're in me, it doesn't feel as slimy. Fingers are different." 

Will nods and picks up the bottle again, squeezing some more onto his hand. He groans when his hand makes contact with himself. The blond does it quickly so he doesn't finish before it's even started. Nico watches his every move, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Will feels himself twitch deliciously from the scrutiny. He rests both hands on Nico's hips but not before wiping the lotion off of them.

"I'm sorry we don't have any condoms. I used the only one I had on me last night."

Nico shakes his head.

"It's okay, Solace. This was a bit unplanned."

The brunet raises higher on his knees as Will positions himself, slowly sinking down once the blond nods. Two twin sighs of pleasure fall from their lips. Being inside of the son of Hades felt amazing, nothing in the world could match this feeling. Nico is the first to move. Rocking slowly, the younger demigod gets used to this position. Sure he was doing a bit more of the work, but that hardly mattered. Will's hands grip Nico's hips. He puts both feet flat on the floor, bending his legs at the knees. This gives him good leverage to actually move within Nico. Soft sounds escape the brunet's lips. His mind was short circuiting, the rocking of his hips speeding up. A heat settles in his stomach and his senses are buzzing with need. Will isn't much better off, his eyes flutter shut at the wonderful sensations coursing through his body. Both are nearing the edge quickly. Neither try to slow the other down to make it last. Everything felt too wonderful. The last conscious thought Nico has before reaching the edge is how much he loves Will and never wanted to let him go. Along with his thoughts shattering like glass, the heat in Nico's stomach bursts, a sharp groan escaping his lips. Will isn't far behind, his head falling back onto the pile of blankets, the heat in his stomach leaving in a rush. The son of Apollo manages to pull from Nico's body before he reaches the edge, only vaguely remembering they were without a condom. The son of Hades falls boneless against his boyfriend's chest. They lay there panting for a while, trying to regain their breath and wait for their rational thoughts to return. 

\---

Both boys bask in the afterglow, curled up under the blankets together. Will had cleaned both of them up and he felt deliciously warm. Nico was curled against his chest, head resting on his shoulder. The mid-morning sun is filtering through the tent flap, birds chirping in the nearby trees that surround the lake. Will had made Nico blush and grumble like a half drowned cat again with another compliment on how cute he was. Will found it adorable. 

"My life was good before but it got twenty times better when you agreed to be my boyfriend." 

"Surely your life was great before you met me. We didn't exactly get along well in the beginning." 

"That was close to a self-deprecating comment, I won't put up with any of that. Don't dwell on how we were when we met, look where we are now." 

Nico rolls his eyes and Will snickers, kissing the brunet's forehead. They had come a long way together. Hopefully there would be more lazy days like this one in the future. 


End file.
